Hawk-Eyed Girl
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Five Rolanda-centric drabbles.::1. Rolanda doesn't fit in at her primary school,but she's perfectly okay with that. 2. Rolanda thinks that Minerva is absolutely beautiful when she isn't so serious. 3. Oliver Wood has exciting news for his favorite flying instructor. 4. War is ugly, but Rolanda is ready to fight. 5. Upon retiring, Rolanda wonders what she will leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the Character of the Week Competition (week 1: Rolanda Hooch, drabble 1: write a drabble with the prompt yellow)**

It's her father's idea to send her to a Muggle primary school.

"She needs to be integrated into both worlds," he explains.

Her mother talks of how dangerous it is, how unpredictable a young witch's magic can be. But she agrees, if reluctantly.

..

Rolanda doesn't like primary school. She feels it deep inside that she does not really belong.

..

"How was school?" her father asks with and expectant smile.

"Fine," she says because the truth would make him sad.

..

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"They're all yellow!"

"Ew. Freak!"

Rolanda ducks her head and pretends not to hear them.

..

Her teacher brings in a hawk to show the class.

A hawk with yellow eyes, just like Rolanda.

The young witch smiles to herself as she runs her fingers carefully over the sleek tawny feathers.

..

"How was school?" her father asks.

Rolanda beams. "Great! I know what I wanna be when I grow up!"

"What's that?"

She smiles, thinking of those yellow eyes and majestic wings. "I wanna fly."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the Character of the Week Competiton (Rolanda Hooch, one drabble must include the character in a romantic relationship) and the 19,000 Prompts Challenge (1/5, prudence)**

Rolanda can't help but to smile.

Minerva, prudent Minerva, always so cautious, faithfully following and enforcing the rules sits beside her on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, seemingly apathetic to the fact that they are both out of bed after curfew.

"What's so funny?" Minerva asks, lips twisting into a grimace.

Rolanda doesn't answer. She removes the elastic from Minerva's hair, letting her dark hair fall freely over her shoulders. She wonders if the older girl realizes how beautiful she looks when she isn't so on edge, so wary and anxious.

"Rolanda?"

Rolanda cuts her off with a kiss. "You should be free more often," she murmers, fingers tangling in the dark strands. "Happy looks good on you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the Character of the Week Competition: Rolanda Hooch,: your given character in a platonic/familial relationship.**

"Madam Hooch?"

Rolanda turns, a small smile on her lips. "Oliver Wood," she says. "What a lovely surprise."

She's always been fond of the young Gryffindor. His love of flying and passion for Quidditch reminds her of her younger years. Part of her as always considered him to be the son she'd never had.

"Quidditch season is over," she reminds him. "And you so rarely drop in for just a chat."

He smiles guiltily. "Can't blame me for coming to you for strategy tips," he chuckles, shaking his head and giving a soft shrug of his shoulders. "But this isn't about Quidditch. Well, it is. But not here."

She raises her brows, curious. "Oh?"

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a slip of parchment. "I've just heard back from Puddlemere," he says, resting it on her desk. "I'm signing with them. I wanted you to be the first to know."

Her eyes scan the parchment before finding his, a broad smile tugging at her lips. She climbs to her feet, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For the Character of the Week Competition, Rolanda Hooch: one drabble must involve Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade in some way.**

This is war. Chaos all around, screaming, bodies strewn across the floor.

Rolanda grips her wand.

This is war. Hogwarts is being ripped apart mercilessly.

She's never been much of a fighter. Truth be told, she's only ever wanted to fly. Spells, hexes, and jinxes aren't her strongest point, but she will fight.

This is war. Her students, past and present, are falling and fighting. Her friends are screaming, bleeding, raging.

She mounts her broom, taking a deep, steadying breath as she rises over the chaos.

This is war. Ugly, terrible, horrific war.

She knows that she might not make it out alive, but she will fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For the Character of the Week Competiton: 5/5 for Rolanda, one drabble must be in first person.**

I wonder what sort of legacy I will leave behind.

Minerva had been the bold, fiery professor turned Headmistress, both strict and kind. Pomona had been the cheerful, loving motherly professor who had welcomed all her students with open arms. Even Filius is remembered for his big heart that made up for what he lacked in height.

But I fear that I have not made a lasting impression. I am simply the flying instructor and the referee. I have not touched lives the way the others have.

Will they even remember when I leave Hogwarts for the final time? Will they laugh and share stories of "Remember that time that Madam Hooch..."

I can only hope.


End file.
